Lose Control
by Sara A. Wesker
Summary: You think your life is hard, try living in a world you know nothing about. A world that is filled with creatures that shouldn’t exist, and yet they do. Join Drogo, Sara, and Angel as they face the world of Resident Evil.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts.

Resident Evil: Lose Control

Chapter One: One odd day

Oakville, Canada

Sara Carter's POV

I've always thought my life was boring, uneventful, but things changed one day. I don't know how they did, but somehow everything I did felt different. Yeah sure I almost set my kitchen on fire from making eggs, my toast was burnt so bad I could use it to fill in a pot hole, and I spilt my coffee all over my work cloths. But things couldn't get any worse, right?

"God damn it!" I yell out as I notice my car has no gas. _I swore I filled it up last night. _I thought to myself as I got out of the car.

Heading towards my house I call work and tell them I won't be in today. Let me tell you, it didn't go so well. But I still have a job, if that's a good thing.Walking over to my house I was thinking of what I was now going to do. I mean what is there for me to do? Opening the door I hear a faint noise.

"Hello?" I ask into my empty house. _Yeah, like the intruder will respond back. _

Taking a deep breath I walk inside and head in the direction the noise is coming from. I see nothing yet, so I keep going. Maybe I'm just hearing things due to stress, but I'll keep walking. Once I get to the living room, I see that my computer is on. What the?! How on earth did it turn on? No one but me lives here, and my cat is too stupid to know what an one switch is.

"This can't be happening to me." I say as I go to turn it off.

But the thing is, that as I go to turn it off, the way the people on the screen look a little to life like. Now as odd as that might not sound one of the people stopped and looked at me. Yeah, looked at me.

I tilt my head to the side and say to myself, "This can't be real." Soon within one blink of my eyes, I'm staring into the eyes of someone I don't know.

Taking my eyes off of him, I look around me to see that I'm in this building, that looks like my work. I'm a police officer. How sad is that. And to make this even sadder is that I'm in my work cloths…What the!? Okay, I was wrong, I'm in some strange uniform that says Raccoon Police Department.

"Is everything okay Sara?" He asks me. God I wish I knew his stupid name!

Trying to think of what his name could be, I say, "Yeah, everything's okay…" I trail off. "Chris." I say just as he starts to give me this look.

After several minutes of him looking at me, most likely wondering what I'm on, he walks away. With a sigh of relief I walk in the direction, I think I'm suppose to be in. _Man, this better be some messed up dream, or I'm having a nervous break down. _I think as I head through the door on my left.

Somewhere in the Mountains of Japan

Drogo Magnusson's POV

The air was cool, as I made my way up the mountain. It was the only place I could think of where I could be at peace. I didn't like the city, too much noise and distractions there. Not that my twin Timber wolves helped. They've been with me for six years now, I've raised them from pups.

I look over at them, "Loki. Odin." They turn and face me. "Can you keep the noise down, I'm trying to practise here."

Yeah I know what you are thinking, that they have no clue as to what I'm saying. But sure enough the two stops play fighting and lie down, looking at me. Looking back at them, I think of them like my children. Taking a deep breath, I look forward and close my eyes, but they open when I feel Loki and Odin hit my legs.

Feeling frustrated I say without opening my eyes, "Guys is it too much to ask for…" I start to trail off as I open my eyes to see I' m no longer on a mountain.

In fact I'm in this forest, how did I get here? I look at myself and see that I'm still wearing my outfit…blue jeans, black form fitting t-shirt, and my twin Katanas. Bringing my attention back to the matter at hand I take a few steps forward, something told me I was in way over my head. _Well things can't get worse. _I think to myself just as these bright lights go past me.

With a sigh I keep walking forward, "At least there's people near by." I say to myself.

As time went on, I could hear my wolves kind of whimper. Which means there's something out there, that has them uneasy, or they're sick. Putting that thought out of my mind I continue on, but I watch all around me, in hopes to see if I can see anything.

Okay, it's been about twenty minutes now and I haven't found shit. Either, I'm lost and I'm going further into the forest, or, I was seeing things. Several more minutes went by and I hear this crash, just 100 feet away from me. Not thinking I start to run. _Please say that they're okay! _I think to myself.

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Coming to a stop, I see a jeep turned over and two men being attacked, by what looks like to be two Doberman. But there was something wrong about them, they didn't seem to be natural. Whatever they were I had to stop them.

I take a few running steps forward when I get stopped. "It's too late for them!" I struggle a bit, "Just come with me! NOW!" Someone yells from behind me.

Going against all that I know, I turn and start running behind this person with my two wolves trailing behind me.

Raccoon Police Department

Rebecca Chambers POV

My first mission, I couldn't believe that I was here. Yeah sure I would have like it better in some kind of lab, but I was told that I needed the experience, so I wasn't going to complain. Just as long as in the end I get to run my own lab someday. But for now I just got to get through today. The meeting this morning went well, except the fact that our Captain, Enrico, wasn't pleased that no one seen Captain Wesker all day long. In fact he didn't show up. _At least you still have Sara to talk to. _Speaking of which.

"Hey Chris," He looks up at me, "Have you seen Sara?"

H puts his reports down, "Yeah I saw her, she was on her way to the pad."

"Thanks." I don't give him time to say anything back as I run out the door.

It didn't take me too long to get with the rest of the team. Most of them were already and waiting for me to arrive. Feeling kind of embarrassed I walk over to were Sara is and get my stuff. No one says anything as we lift up and head for the forest.

_I just hope I don't throw up when we land. _I thought to myself as I looked out the window. The sun was almost down, we better get this done before it gets too dark. With a sigh I looked around at everyone. Richard and Forest are talking to each other. As well as Kenneth and Edward. The only ones that weren't talking was Enrico and Kevin. Well Sara and I weren't saying much.

"You okay?" I hear from beside me.

I look over to see Sara watching me. "I'm okay. Just a little nervous that's all." I said with a half smile.

She smiles back at me. "Don't be. What could go wrong?"

It was right after she said that, that the helicopter started to jerk about. I see Enrico look back at us, but I can't hear what he's saying over the dying engine noise. All I do is close my eyes and wait for it to be over.

To be continued…

Sara: Well I hope you liked that chapter.

Angel: (Sad) I'm not even in it yet.

Wesker: Oh be quite you little…(Thinks)…Thing.

Sara & Angel: Is that the best you could think of?

Wesker: Yes…for now.

Drogo: (Walks in) You three still talking! Just tell them to leave a review!

Sara: You heard him and Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sara, Drogo, Loki and Odin

Chapter Two: Beginning of Resident Evil Zero

Raccoon City Forest

Billy Coen's POV

We've been running for what seemed like house, but really was only half a hour. I don't know why I helped this guy out, it wasn't like I cared if he died. But anyways, we come to a stop, to catch our breath. I look behind the guy I saved to see two wolves running after us.

"Watch out!" I yell as I push him aside.

But the idiot steps in my line of fire. "What are you doing? They're not attacking us! They're my pets." He tells me as he goes over to them.

Odd, but I've seen odder. "Sorry, 'bout that. My names Billy Coen, and you are?"

He looked over at me. "Drogo Magnusson. And these two are Loki and the other is Odin."

Even before Drogo and I heard it, the two wolves started to grow at something heading our way. But the problem was that we didn't know where it was coming from. After a few minutes of listening, I turned to Drogo.

"Let's say we get out of here before it decides to show it's self." I said as I was backing up.

"Agreed." Was all he said.

So once again we found ourselves running, only this time, nothing was behind us. And just as I finished that thought, several dogs came out of nowhere and started to chase us.

_Fuck! Why am I having such bad luck tonight! _I said to myself as we approached this train. Ecliptic Express, was written on one side. I didn't recognize who it belonged to, but all I knew it was a lot safer then out here.

Running in we slam the door shut, the moment the wolves are in. taking a few minutes to catch our breathe, we hardly notice the sickening smell of rotting flesh. I look around with horrified eyes. At least six people dead, blood and what looks like slime everywhere.

"My God. What the hell happened here?" Drogo said sharing the same expression as I did.

I didn't know what to say to him, I mean it's not every day that you come across a train, full of dead people. Trying to think of what to do next, I see something move out of the corner of my eye.

I start to walk over to it. "I guess there's still someone left alive." I tell Drogo over my shoulder.

Getting closer I soon hear this low moan. Kind of like the sound of someone in pain. Moving faster, I reach out to touch their shoulder, when it gets up and looks at me. I don't have time to let out a sound as it lunges at me.

Bravo Team Helicopter

Sara's POV

Okay, I never like flying before, I most defiantly hate flying now! Not even a hour into the mission and we're having problems. I must be the only one having such shitty luck tonight. I quickly look over at Rebecca and see that she's holding onto the seat, tightly. Looking forward, I see that everyone else is having a hard time holding on as well. Seconds later, the tail hit's a branch, causing both Rebecca and I to fall forward. Before any real fear could hit us, we land on the ground.

"Everyone okay?" A familiar voice comes from the front.

"Yep. Just peachy." Looking up I see that Richard is on his stomach with Kenneth Sullivan, Forest Speyer, and Edward Dewey on his back.

Trying my hardest, I look over at Rebecca, who like me, is trying very hard not to laugh. But it wasn't working, nor did the look on his face help. Before Richard could open his mouth, Enrico comes back to see what was going on. Turning to Rebecca, I help her up.

"Alright everyone, looks like we're not going anywhere. I want this area secured before Alpha gets here." He told us, his voice filled with authority.

Getting out the helicopter, I take a quick look back and see that there isn't any damaged to the helicopter. _So why did we go down? _It didn't make much sense, but then again nothing has since I got here. Anyways, doing what Enrico said, Becca and I walked west of the copter.

Taking out our guns we, look around and find nothing out of the ordinary. Except the fact that there wasn't any normal sound. No birds, grasshoppers, squirrels, nothing. Pushing that thought away, we keep heading forward, and minutes later we come up to a dirt road. Looking over at Becca I get a nod, and we head to our right. But before we get too far we see an over turned jeep.

"Captain, we found something." I say into my radio.

Running over, Becca and I come to a hard stop once we see two MP Officers brutally attacked. Or what was left of them. Slowly walking up to them, I find a briefcase. Inside containing information on a prisoner, named William Coen.

"What did you find?" Enrico's voice comes behind me.

Getting up from my crouching position, I turn to him. "Information on a prisoner. But he's not here." I said as I handed the papers to him.

The look on his face went from serious to the look you get when you eat something that has gone bad. "Okay, change of plans. I want you guys to look for Billy Coen. Watch out he's a dangerous killer. Report back in fifteen minutes."

With that said everyone headed off in a direction to find him. As we walked through the woods, we came up to these two bags. Now, as odd as this might seem we took them. Not really thinking about it.

"Well at least it's not…" Becca was cut off by the sound of thunder and the sudden down pour of rain.

"Raining, Becca?" I finished for her, and by that time I was half drenched.

Continuing to walk, now in the rain, we come across a train. _Ecliptic Express. _Taking a deep breathe both Becca and I enter. I mean What could go wrong?

Water Treatment Plant

Albert Wesker's POV

Staring at the monitors, I hardly notice the moans, coming from the many employees that roam around the plant. Aimlessly, as they look for hosts to infect with the T-Virus. At first, it seemed like an accident. A lockdown that went wrong. But soon after the mansion, a whole train gets infected. It almost looked like it was planed out. But by who? Stopping that train of thought I focus on getting this mess cleaned up, and them, sending the S.T.A.R.S. into the Spencer Estate for some…field training.

The door behind me bursts open. "This is a disaster!"

I didn't have to look behind me, to know that it was William Birkin's high pitched voice. He was always like that when this went wrong. And I knew he was getting annoyed with me, when his voice went higher then normal.

"DID YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Yes, Will. I heard you. And there's no need to panic. Everything is under control." I said calmly, still staring at the screens showing the training facility.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?" This time he was right beside me.

Ignoring him, speak into the microphone. "What's your position?"

I wait a few minutes before they respond, "Our position is southwest of the train. ETA fifteen minutes." The transmission ended, there wasn't any need to say more.

A three man team, sent in to clean up the train, and get rid of any evidence that might suggest that Umbrella was involved somehow. Everything was going to plan, well, most of it. Behind me William was now passing as he muttered about his new virus. I didn't catch what he was calling it. Normally I would have taken some kind of interest in what he was doing, but as time went on, I lost that interest in it. Now I can't even bother to pretend to be interested.

Grabbing me by the collar of my shirt Will, spun me around. "What if this doesn't work?!" He yelled into my face.

Pushing him away, I fix my uniform. "You worry too much, Will. Everything will go as planed."

I could tell that he wasn't too pleased with that responds. Turning around I watch the monitors again, looking for something. It was there for almost a second and was gone. Then it started to show certain places on the train, but as far as I knew, there wasn't any cameras on the train. I raise an eyebrow as two figures enter. From the looks of it, two females. I can't see their faces as they head to their left.

"We should leave." Will says once he, sort of, calms down.

Still looking forward I respond, "We'll leave soon. Just hold on for a few more minutes."

I needed to stay and find out what was going on here. Something wasn't right about all of this. And I was going to get to the bottom of it. One way or the other.

Ecliptic Express- Front Car

Drogo's POV

Alright, whatever happened on this train, had some profound impact on the way these people are after they die. I mean, dead people just don't get up and attack you. Right? But anyways, Billy and I have been through the lower part of this train, and found no one alive. Just dead people and some odd looking eggs in the second floor hallway. We were on our way back when we heard two voices.

"_Hello? Anyone here?"_

"_We're here to help."_

From the sounds of their voices they were two females. "Should we open the door?" I ask Billy, who is right beside me.

"Nah, it's better that we--" He was cut off by the door opening up.

Looking over I see a young female in her early 20's, blond hair, light blue eyes, about 5ft 8inches, and an amused smile on her face.

"Next time, don't talk so loud." She says as her friend behind her giggles.

With a sigh, Billy and I let them go ahead of us. As we walk behind them, I could help but notice that Billy was checking out both girls. I don't see why he would do that. I mean this isn't the best way to meet people.

"The doors locked up there." I tell them right after one of them tries it.

"I can see that." The blond responds to me. "Come on, Becca. Let's see if we can find a key card somewhere."

With that said the two start to head off. Both Billy and I look at each other, before turning and trying to get their attention. But the sudden sound of glass breaking stops everyone in their tracks.

"Edward!" I hear them say at the same time.

Running over, we see them crouching next to a man, that looks like he's been through a small war.

""Monsters. We--We underestimated what was--what was out there. You have to protect yourselves." He coughs, and then tries to continue. "Take care of Re--Rebecca, Sara." He stopped speaking. And then he was gone.

"I have to help him!" Rebecca said making an attempt to get her medical supplies out.

Holding onto her shoulders, Sara says, "It's too late. There's nothing you can do, Becca." She waits for Rebecca to nod her head, before letting go.

Sitting down, we try to come up with a plan or at least something for us to do. Several minutes go by and Sara says something.

"I think we should split up, and look for the key card."

"I agree." Billy says, getting up and then helping Sara up.

Looking up at Billy, I add in. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not? It'll take us half the time it would if we were to stick together." Sara tells me as she hands me her extra radio.

I couldn't think of anything to say, she was right. If we wanted to get off, we'd have to split up. Even if I didn't like the idea. "Fine." I finally say.

"Good. Drogo, you take Rebecca and search the first floor. While Sara and I take the second." Billy declares as he and Sara head for the door.

Looking over at Rebecca, we head for one of the doors in this hallway. This was one messed up night, and something told me, it was going to get a lot worse before it gets better.

Raccoon Forest

Richard Aiken's POV

It's been over an hour since I left the jeep. And I haven't found Billy Coen. The only thing I have found is dog shit, several squirrels, all of which looking at me wired, and a whole lot of nothing. I'm starting to think that he's not even in here. Which means, I just wasted an hour of my life that I can't get back. Terrific.

"I better find something, soon or I'm going to scream." I tell myself just as I hit a wall. "Son of a--!" I yell as I fall on my ass.

Looking up I see something that looks like an access tunnel. Odd. It's not on the map we were given. Getting up, I walk over to take a look around and see if they have any Aspirin.

"Hello?" My voice echoes through the place. Sweet.

Yeah, okay. Small things amuse me. But you can't blame me, I'm so bored that shooting at a mouse would be fun right now. Walking around I find an elevator, that doesn't work, and a door that won't open. Perfect. Things are really looking up for me.

"AHHH!" I scream in frustration. Seconds later I hear these moans coming from the door.

What the?! They didn't sound natural, almost like in those cheesy movies with zombies in them. Only this was real and there are no such things as zombies. Right? I continued to look at the door, unsure if I should open it or just stand here looking like an idiot. After several minutes, I take out my gun and open the door.

To be continued…

Drogo: Where are my wolves? (Looks around for them)

Sara: I don't know. Last I saw of them, they were sleeping on a passenger bed.

Drogo: Oh, okay.

Billy: Well, we hoped you like this chapter, so please leave a review or I'll send Alfred Ashford to your house in a bikini!

Sara & Drogo: (Scream and run away)

Billy: (Laughs like a mad man till he gets the image of Alfred in his head) OH GOD THAT'S JUST WRONG! (Runs away)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sara, Drogo, Loki and Odin

Chapter Three: Big Bugs and Large Dogs

Arklay Forest

Enrico Marini's POV

I've been trying to get a hold of my team, now for an hour. And no one has responded. I thought I heard some gun shoots half an hour ago, but it wasn't repeated. What was going on here?! It started out as a rescue mission, and in the end we're the ones that need the rescuing. I just hope that the Alpha team heard our distress call.

A rustle in the bush. "Who's there?" I turn in the direction it came from, and see nothing.

Seconds go by and the sound comes from, this time, behind me. I turn yet again, and still I see nothing. Continuing to walk, gun raised, I still hear the rustling of leaves, all around me. Picking up the pass, I start to hear a low grow.

"What's going on?" I say as I start to run.

Right after I start running, several figures come out from the shadows. Now I'm being chased by what looks like to be dogs. I'm not sure, cause it looks as if there's something wrong with them.

Continuing to run, I find that I'm lost. How I did that I will never know, all I know is that I have to get away, or else I'm dead.

Ecliptic Express

Rebecca's POV

Right after Sara and Billy went through the door, I turned to the guy they left me with. He seemed to be slightly uncomfortable with the arrangement as I was.

"So, what's your name?" I finally ask him, as we head for the first door in the hallway.

He looks over at me, "Drogo. I'm sorry about your friend Rebecca." His voice was soft.

"Thanks." I respond as I look through a desk and find a first aid spray, a box of 9mm ammo, and some papers that make no sense.

Putting down the back pack, and looked in it. There I found, four first aid sprays, extra ammo, and a video tape recorder. I wonder who left this stuff in the middle of the forest. Getting the recorder out, I find that it fits perfectly on my shoulder. And there's enough tapes for almost a day and a half.

"What you got there?" Drogo asks me, closing the door to a closet.

"Oh, Sara and I found two bags just before we got on the train." I said as I shoved the spray bottles in the bag.

Walking out of the room, we decide that the other room would be a waste of time, so we head for the back of the train. It doesn't take us that long, mostly cause nothing got in our way.

I look over at Drogo and say, "So, have any idea where to start looking?"

He stops what he's doing and looks at me. "Not really. I'm trying to find some way to open that door."

With that said we go back to looking. There wasn't any real need to say anything more, I mean we're on a train, filled with zombies, and nothing to eat. Man I was starting to get a bit hungry. _Not the best time to be thinking about that, now is it Rebecca._ I tell myself.

After twenty minutes of searching, we turn to each other. "Okay, I highly doubt that there's a key here." Drogo says as he heads for the door, only it won't open.

Walking over to the door, I start to hit it. "What's going on!? Why won't it open?"

As we start to hit the door we see the door open and Billy and Sara walk through.

Ecliptic Express

Billy's POV

Walking in, I kind of hear this banging noise. But I'm not sure where it's coming from. Looking around I see that Rebecca chick and Drogo, on the other side of the door. And by the looks of it, they want us to open it. But for some reason I just ignore it and head up the stairs with Sara.

"Maybe we'll find something up here." I tell her as I walk behind her.

Taking a few minutes to wait for me, she looks around. "Yeah, maybe." Was all she said as she walked to the back of the car.

Once up, the place wasn't that bad, a few tables were on there side, two small fires, which won't be small soon, and someone still sitting at a table. I watch as Sara goes over to him.

"Are you okay?" She says slowly approaching him, hand hovering over her gun.

Not responding, Sara moves closer to him. While she did that, I turned around and checked out the bar. Nothing. Perfect. Walking away, I head for the door next to it, and find it looked. _What is with all the doors here?! They're all locked! _I say to myself. Seconds later I hear a sharp scream come from behind me.

"SARA!" I yell as I quickly turn around and see that the person she was checking on, was now standing up and all of a sudden he breaks into smaller pieces.

Backing up, Sara takes her gun out and points it at…it! GOD I don't even know what to call it. I'm so caught up in what just happened, that I don't notice it getting ready to attack Sara, till it's too late.

I watched helplessly, as Sara gets whipped by this tentacle thing. She flies back and lands at my feet. Helping her up, we both start to fire at this creature. Minutes go by and the creature starts to spas out, whips two tentacles at us. Both Sara and I hit the bar, hard.

"You okay, Sara?" I ask her as I get up.

She slowly gets up with me, "Yeah I'm okay. But this son of a bitch won't be." She tells me as she starts to empty a clip into it.

Several seconds later, it breaks up yet again, but this time, these slugs start to come after us. Thinking fast I run over and push a table over causing the slugs to go up in flames.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask her, but for some reason she' was looking out the window.

Turning to see what it was she was staring at, I slowly start to hear this soft singing. As we look at this guy, I soon see what looks like a lake under him. But seconds later, a flash of lightning shows me what it really is.

"Leeches. There's so many of them." Sara says softly, almost to the point where I couldn't hear it.

Several minutes later, the train starts. Looking around Sara and I exchange looks of concern. "We really need to find that card."

Nodding her head, Sara simply says, "I agree. But first we need to get that door working."

She walks over to the end of the car and pushes a button, and a ladder comes down.

"I'll go okay." I told her as I walked over to it. I also added in a wink.

She just rolled her eyes and watched me go up. Once up there, I almost went back. But I somehow managed to hold on. Slowly walking over to where, I think the power source is, and attempt to reconnect it. After what seemed like forever, I finally make it.

Wiping away the rain, that's beating against my skin, I take the cables and slowly attacked them. Seconds after I reconnect it, the lights go on.

"Sweet." Smiling at the fact that I did something good, I'm about to get up when, this slim like stuff starts to leak out.

Before I can say something it comes at me, and I fly back. The moment I hit something, everything goes black.

Train- Kitchen

Drogo's POV

We've been waiting for almost thirty minutes, when we heard someone scream from above us. Turning I see concern in Rebecca's eyes. I guess the same thing is going through her mind, just like mine. Soon I start to hit the door with my shoulder.

"Do you think that's a wise idea?" Rebecca asks me, as I back up.

I smile at her. "We'll soon find out, won't we." I start to run at the door, shoulder down.

Now before I get to the stupid door, it opens up. "SHIT!" Is all I get out before I land on my shoulder.

From behind me I could hear some giggling. So looking back I see Rebecca's face slightly red and my twin wolves covering their faces. I felt so stupid that I did that. But then again you can blame me, how was I suppose to know it would do that.

"Are you okay, Drogo?" Rebecca asks from behind me.

Slowly getting up, I take a look at myself, "Yep, I'm okay."

Running to the stairs, we see Sara coming down. She looks at us and I see a long red mark on the right side of her face.

"What the hell happened up there?!" I kind of yell at her.

Getting another clip out, Sara loads her gun. "We found this creature. It attacked us."

Looking behind her, Rebecca adds, "Where's Billy?"

"He went up on the roof to get the power going." She responds back. "Did you find anything?" She adds.

Both Rebecca and I exchange looks, "We found a locked door."

Sara walks over to where we were and looks in. Then looks at her watch. "Hmm, well I still need to look at the second floor. So, while I look, I'll try to find something for you to use, to open that door."

"Sounds okay to me." Rebecca says and Sara walks out the door.

Turning around I look around the room. Who knows, maybe the girl and I will find something on our own. I go to open the fridge, but stop. _Is that breathing I hear? Or am I losing my mind?! _It didn't matter, just that something wasn't right about it. Turning away from it, I see this well shaft that goes under the floor and leads to the other room. Only one problem, the stupid thing was heavy.

"Hey Rebecca." She looks over. "Can you give me a hand."

I didn't have to tell her what I was needing her help with. It was almost like she knew. So with the two of us, lifting it up, we kind of managed to get it open. Okay, so it took us, about seven times to open it.

"I'll go and then you can with your dogs, kay?" Rebecca tells me as she gets down and somehow makes her way to the next room.

"Sure." Was all I said as I watched. I turn to my wolves. "This should be interesting."

After a few minutes Rebecca tells me that she's on the other side. Whistling to Loki and Odin to go a head of me, I get ready to go in myself. Man, I was getting to old for this. When they get over I attempt to do the same. And let me tell you, I might not be skinny, but it was kind of difficult. But I got on the other side.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I say as this cold chill travels down my spin.

Soon there's a low growl, followed by three more. Even before they showed themselves, Loki and Odin where right in front of Rebecca and I. seconds go by and they finally show themselves. Three large Doberman's walk out of some cages. Only there was something wrong with them. Large amounts of skin was missing, their eyes where white, and they were covered in what look like slim.

"What are we going to do?" Rebecca asks me as she takes out her gun.

Taking my gun out as well, I take aim. "Just shoot till they go down!" I said as I started to empty my clip.

As both Rebecca and I fire at them, I was surprised to see that my dogs where staying there, instead of attacking. Guess they don't know what to do. Not that I would blame them, these dogs…or things smell so bad! Minutes go by and they finally go down for the count.

Rebecca looks at me, "Something tells me they were guarding something."

She walks over to the cages, and seconds later she comes out with what looks like a gold ring. "Sweet."

Going over to the last door we open it, to find the ass of the train. The moment we get out, we're drenched. Just great. Let's hope Sara's having better luck then us.

Second Floor

Sara's POV

The trip to the front was pretty nice, seeing as how everything now has a bullet in their heads. I had found a ladder in the Conductors office, which lead to the second floor, and a very nice room. It was a bar, and what looks like a dinning room. Man, Umbrella doesn't settle for second best. Everything on this train was first class, or was. I started to think of just how much money they lost. Walking forward, I hear something, almost like an object hitting the roof.

"What the?" I say to myself. Yeah, I have a habit of talking to myself.

Continuing as if nothing happened I go through a door, and to a hallway. I'm guessing this is the hallway that had those eggs. Going into one of the rooms I find a hunters gun, and it was loaded. Sweet. Looking around, I try to find anything else, that will help us. An yet all I find, is a health spry, a brief case, and some books on this virus. I took the health spray, and kind of looked at the books. _This might come in handy. _Heading for the door, I attempt to open the brief case, but find it locked.

"Great." I say as I see it needs some kind of ring key. "Where the hell am I going to find them?!" Yeah, okay I know no one is going to answer me.

As I put my hand on the door handle I felt this uneasy felling, kind of like something bad was going to happen. Great, if I start questioning every little thing I do, I'm going to go insane. Going through I get about half way, when this…claw comes through the roof.

"This can't be good." And right after I say that, a large scorpion enters the room. "Just great." It roars at me…I think. "Bring it on!"

Once I yelled that, it charges at me. In my mind this plan would work, but once it started, I realized it wasn't. I aimed the hunters gun, right for it's head, and fired. Upon impact the scorpion screeched in pain. As for me, I hadn't put in the fact on the kickback.

"That's gonna leave a mark." I said as I once again took aim, and fired.

After several shoots, some missing it's head, and the others finding there mark. The scorpion used it's pincer and knocked me back into the door. Lifting the gun, as best as I could, cause at this point I was seeing two scorpions, I pulled the trigger. And what do you know, it hit it right in the mouth, and it went down for the finally count.

Slowly getting up, I make my way over to the ladder. Before I go down, I find an ice pick behind the bar. Looking at it, something told me that I should take it, who knows I might need it for something. _Yep, I'm going to fight the zombies, with an ice pick. _I started to laugh at the thought, of going up against anything, with an ice pick. I mean, it was really funny, once you thought about it. Once down, I headed out to of the Conductor's office, to see if Becca and Drogo found anything, and to see what was keeping Billy.

To be continued…

Sara: WOW! This is one long chapter.

Drogo: (Looks at the chapter) What it's only 2685 words…(Thinks about it) Yeah, okay. So it's long.

Billy: Why am I unconscious?

Rebecca: Quite your complaining! At least you're in it.

Billy: True.

Wesker: Will you three just…

Billy: Four Wesker. Learn how to count ya moron.

Wesker: (Goes red in the face) Fine, four just tell them to leave a review!

Drogo: You just did it for us.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sara, Drogo, Loki and Odin

Chapter 4: Crash and Training Facility

Second Floor

Billy's POV

Slowly opening my eyes, I feel water drip on my face. It was cold and starting to get annoying. Trying to get up, I look around at the room I fell into. No, was thrown in here, by water? Heading to the door I attempt to open it, but find it locked.

"Great." I say as I lean against it.

Taking another look around, I see two boxes of ammo, a playboy, and what looks like hair spray. Nothing I can really use to get out of this place. Slowly walking over to the counter, I take the ammo, a knife, and to my surprise a health spray. Guess it's time to get some glasses.

"Okay, time to get out." I said as I tried to pick the lock. Man it really, looks harder then it does on TV.

_I can do this. It's not that hard. _I kept telling myself. After several minutes of picking the lock, the knife finally breaks on me. Breathing slowly, try not to break everything in this room.

Soon I hear someone on the other side. "Billy, you okay?" It's Sara.

"Ya, Sara. I'm okay, just can't get the door opened." I tell her just as I hear something, almost like a scraping sound.

Seconds later I land on my back, looking up at Sara. Slowly getting up with her help, we head for the front of the car, hoping that Rebecca and Drogo are doing better.

"You look like a train ran over you." I tell Sara, who gives me a evil look.

Turning away, she responds with, "If you must know, I was attacked by a very large scorpion."

With that said, we continue on our way. I mean there's not much to say. "Umm, is it just me, or is there more slim then last time we where here?"

Sara stops and looks around. "Ya, there is." She takes out her gun.

We start walking a bit slower, not wanting to get caught off guard. As move through the aisle, we heard this sound, like something dripping. Looking all around me, I see large blobs fall from the ceiling.

"I think we should start running." I tell Sara as I feel something crawling up my leg. _Oh my God! Please be a snail! _

I look down and scream, why? I don't know anymore, cause the last thing I remember was running towards the door, picking up Sara and heading through the door.

Several seconds later, I stop and put her down. She looks at me. "What was that about?"

I look at her, unsure of what to say. "Umm…" I trail off.

All she does is giggle, and turn around, heading for the front. Before I can take a step forward, the door behind me bursts open, and Rebecca, Drogo, and his two wolves come running in. I take one good look at them.

"What happened to you guys?" They give me a dirty look.

Trying to catch their breathe, Rebecca responds, "A large amount of leeches attacked us. That's what happened."

Not saying anything else the two walk past me and head in the direction Sara went. I stood there for some time before heading that way myself.

Train- Engine Car

Clean-up Team's POV

Once we landed, I knew something was wrong. Yeah, sure I get paid a lot of money to clean up other people's messes, and yes I may not come back…wait. Maybe that's the bad part. I don't get to see the money I made! Looking over I could see that my partner was getting irritated at me.

"Let's get this over with, I'm missing Will and Grace." I told Adam, who wasn't really listening to me. Typical.

"You and your stupid show…" He takes a deep breathe, "I'll check on the controls, you radio in." And like normal he walks off before I can say a word.

With a sigh, I grab my radio. "This is delta team, this is delta team, we have the train." I waited for a responds, but without warning I said, "God, I wish Adam would talk to this moron Wesker."

Right after I say it, I kind of hear something like fingers drumming on a table. _Ahh shit! I said that out loud, when I should have thought it!_

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." Wesker started. "How far are you from the nearest branch line?"

I looked around. _What the hell is a frigging branch line? _"I'm about…" I try to think of something. "10 minutes…." I started to trail off, as I see these coming out of the wall!

For some reason, instead of shooting them, I watch as they crawl up my legs. I start to scream!

"That is not something to eat!" I yell as I point my gun and fire…but end up hitting my foot.

Falling on my ass, I see Adam open the door. "Nick, what the…OH MY GOD!"

Soon he starts screaming with me.

Train- Engine Car

Rebecca's POV

Once we opened the door, both Sara and I exchanged looks of concern. As we turned the corner, we see two solders, lying in slim. Both Drogo and Billy go and check the guns, while we went into the control room.

We look around, "Who's driving this thing?" I say, not really addressing it to Sara.

"Well, I guess we should stop it…tho how." She starts to look over the controls, and then stops at what looks like the breaks.

I look down at this book, "I think, we have to go to the back and turn on the breaks, as well as this one."

The girls looked at each other, "Hmm, Becca, give the guys this card. It should activate the breaks in the back. Once that is done then, you and I can activate the one up here." Sara told me, handing the card over.

I nodded my head and went out the door. The guys looked over at me, I guess they want to know what's going on.

"Why is the train going faster? We need to stop it." Billy asked, kind of knowing the answer to it.

I took a deep breathe, "No ones driving it, one of you has to come with me to activate the breaks at the back."

"I went with you last time, so Billy will go with you and I will stay with Sara." Drogo tells us, and before we could say something, he walks to the door.

Not talking any chances we head for the back.

To be continued…

Sara: Okay, I hope you like this chapter.

Drogo: Where are my wolves? (Looks around)

Becca: I really haven't seen them. Please leave a review and tell us what you thought.

Wesker: When do I get in this story again?

Sara: Never…Why? Cause I don't like you!

Wesker: (Looks like he's about to cry)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I would like to say sorry for the long wait, I wanted to write the chapters in advance, but ended up not having a computer to write them with lol so please enjoy.

Chapter 5

Engine Car

Drogo's POV

After leaving Billy with Rebecca, I find Sara looking at some of the controls and kind of talking to herself. What was being said, I will never know, mainly because I won't ask her. Anyways I walk over to her.

"Is there anything I can help you with, while they are gone?" I ask, hoping it didn't sound corny.

She looks up at me. "Well I'm not really sure what I'm looking for."

Once she says that something hits the roof of the car. We both look up and then back at each other. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. Then it hit me. I couldn't hear where it went, after it landed. Taking my gun out, I look around hoping it wasn't in here with us.

"What's wrong Drogo?" Sara asks me, with a look of concern on her face.

I open my mouth to respond back to her, but I was too slow. It moved really fast, pushing Sara into me, sending us into the wall behind us. Slowly getting up, we take different sides, so we wouldn't get taken by surprise.

"Come on out!" I yell out.

Slowly after yelling this, does this grey person come out at us. "Not this thing again!" Sara says as she starts shooting it.

As the bullets start hitting it, it let's out this scream I never heard before. Nor do I think I will forget at any point in my life. Not asking any questions, I start shooting at its face? It was hard to say with these things. Minutes later it starts to break apart, and little leeches go everywhere. And I mean everywhere.

"Mind telling me what that was?" I ask her as I start to freak out. Just a little.

Train- Second Car

Billy's POV

Cursing Drogo for leaving me with Rebecca, we didn't have much trouble getting to the second car, tho something told me we would run into something very soon. I didn't want to start any 'real' conversation with her. I mean what the hell would we talk about? She's 18 and I'm 26. Maybe I could talk about the air… or how I hate being here. Aside from that, we didn't have anything in common. And that's how I would like it to stay.

"So, any idea on what to do, when we get there?" I finally ask her, right outside the kitchen.

She looks over at me, opens her mouth, then closes it, and then opens it again. "I guess we

message Sara and she will know what to do."

Satisfied with her response we head for the door, but the moment I go to open it, the frigging fridge door bursts open and this slightly frozen zombie comes at me. I jump back and Rebecca shoots it.

"You kind of scream like a girl, you know." Rebecca says as she giggles.

Trying my best to ignore her, I open the door hoping nothing comes at me again. And to my shock nothing did. Taking a few steps in, I find myself stepping in something. Looking down I come to see a dead dog. Taking the flash light, I look around to find not one, but seven dead dogs. And two of them look like Drogo's dogs. Guess I should tell him at some point.

"So that explains why we never saw them. Poor things." I say as we continue on.

Pushing it out of my mind we head for the back door, to find it raining. "Guess your about to get your yearly shower." Rebecca says to me as we get drenched within seconds of stepping out.

I laugh. "You're so cute." I say sarcastically.

Walking over to this junction box, I open it up to find this card in, already, and a number lite up. Not to mention about ten other lights lite up.

"I'll contact Sara." Rebecca says as she takes her radio out, but I stop her.

"No time." I press the number 9 and what do you know, on of the lights lite up green. "I know what to do." I tell her.

As I work on the puzzle, I could hear Rebecca talking to herself. Within minutes all the lights turn green and the break switch beeps at us. Thinking fast I pull it.

"Sara the breaks are on. The lock is a math combination!" Rebecca tells her.

"Sweet thanks! Hurry back if you can, and be careful!" Sara tells us.

Taking her advice we start to run back, dogging everything in our path, in hopes we can get to them before something bad happens. But we didn't get to the second car before everything goes black.

Water treatment Plant

Wesker's POV

Every now and then, I would see one of the monitors show me, something form the train. Why? I wasn't quit sure why, but I was intrigued none the less. Will had been gone for almost four hours, most likely working on his newest virus. Whatever he was calling it, didn't pay attention to what he was saying. Not that it would matter, cause the moment Umbrella gets a sniff of what he's doing, they will take it and call it their own. Pushing that out of my mind I focus on the training facility, and things to come. But my thoughts get interrupted when everything around me begins to shack.

"What the fuck was that?!" Will's voice for some reason went higher then normal.

"Calm down Will. I'm about to find out what it was, right now." I tell him, even tho I know he won't.

Switching through several pictures, I finally come across the train crash. Guess that's one way to clean things up. It wasn't the best view, but it was better then nothing. For some reason, then train crashed in the tunnel leading to the training facility. Pressing the button again, I find myself looking in the tunnel itself.

"What are we going to do!? People are going to see the smoke, then the fire department will come, and then we will have to explain why there are dead people walking around killing the fire fighters!" Will manages to say really fast. But calm at the same time.

Ignoring him, I continue to watch.

Access Tunnel

Sara's POV

I don't remember much about the crash, just telling Billy and Rebecca to get back to the front, and then everything went black. Trying to get up, I feel this pain though out my whole body. To make things worse, I couldn't see anyone. I don't recall if I screamed or not. Soon things start to go dark. When I wake up, I find myself in the lobby of some mansion. Looking to my right, I find Rebecca still out cold. And right in front of me, was Billy and Drogo.

"Ahh she's awake!" Billy says with a warm smile. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like a train hit me." I tell him as he helps me up.

"I think we should split up and look around while Rebecca recovers." Drogo calmly says looking at her.

"Good idea. You stay here with her while Sara and I go looking." Billy suddenly says as he drags me away.

Not wanting to get into anything I just go along with it. Walking up the stairs I felt as though someone was watching us. I couldn't' say if that someone was human or not.

"This place creeps me out." Billy finally says after several minutes of silence.

With a sigh we head for the first door we come across. Opening the door, we find ourselves in yet another core door. The only other door there was locked for some reason. It also was made of red steel with a fire symbol on it. This place was too weird.

"Do you hear something?" I ask Billy, the closer we got to the stairs.

Slowing down, he looks up and then at me. "It sounds like cockroaches, only it's louder then normal ones." He tells me. Guess he's been around them more then me.

Walking up the stairs I was hoping to see just a few of them, next to say a microphone, but like always I was wrong. They was four dog sized cockroaches trying to get down the stairs at the same time. It took us a bit to react to them, and only a few seconds to kill them.

Training Facility- Lobby

Rebecca's POV

I'm not sure how long I was out for, but all I know is that my head and body hurt. When I woke up the first person I see is a very pissed off Drogo.

"Where's Sara and Billy?" I ask him, hoping he wasn't mad at me.

He stops passing and looks at me. "They went off looking for something to help us get the fuck out of here." He looks at the door.

"Can't we just walk out the front door?" I ask as I get up.

"No. I've tried that. There is a very large gap in the road." He starts passing again.

I didn't know what to do. There wasn't much I could do, which in turn made me feel useless. Right after that I thought I heard several gun shots. God I hope they are alright.

"Rebecca stay here, while I check it out." Drogo tells me already half way up the stairs.

With a very loud groan, I sit down and wait for him to come back. When I hear the door close, I get up and start to wonder around. Heading to my left I go to check out where this door.

"This isn't so bad." I say to myself as I open the door.

Soon after I hear someone scream.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!"

To be continued….

Sara- See Wesker we didn't forget about you.

Wesker- *Tear* Thank you

Angel- Are you crying?

Wesker- *Cough* No.

Drogo- If ya say so *laughs*

Billy- Anyways, please leave a review and tell us what you thought about the chapter. More Chapters are coming. And once again, soooooooooooooo sorry about the super long wait for this update.


End file.
